A farewell to army
by namedlucie
Summary: Prompt:"Emma and Regina are married. Emma is in the military and comes home, Regina comes to pick her up." Regina's struggling with the time appart, her thoughts and fears.


Regina took a deep breath and opened the car door. This is it. This is the day she's been waiting for. It took six months, six longest months of her life. Six months when every single day was full of fear, fear of every phone call and every doorbell ring. But the day was finally here.

She locked her car and walked to the arrival hall. Planes were flying over her head. Soon there's going to be the one that brings Emma home. Her Emma.

She was shaking. Shaking with impatience, she couldn't wait to finally see the blonde, to finally hold her in her arms and never let her go again. She was also shaking with fear. She wouldn't believe that the day has come until she will see her. Until then, there was still that little voice of doubts in her head, telling her what if something happened, what if something happens? What if the plane crashed? What if it lands badly? What if? What if the war has changed Emma so much they won't be able to continue their relationship? What if Emma stopped loving her? What if she won't want her anymore?

Her reason was telling her she's just being silly, six months is not that long. They even had few phone calls during that time and nothing even suggested that Emma would feel that way. There have been few letters too. Those were treasure to Regina, words that she knew by heart, papers folded and unfolded hundred times, sentences that were helping her through the most difficult times.

Regina had about half an hour before the plane was supposed to land and then some more time before Emma would come. She had to make herself not to hurry or she would have come to the airport right in the morning. She considered taking their children with her but then she decided to leave them with her mother. She couldn't imagine taking care of them at the airport, she had a lot to do with herself. Henry was four so he could walk, that wouldn't be such a problem. But Lilly wasn't even a year old, she needed her and she wasn't able to focus on anything.

If she would be completely honest with herself, she had to admit she wanted to have Emma for herself, even just for an hour.

She caught herself pacing, palms sweating and her breathing faster than it should be. She was nervous, her stomach was twitching.

Why was she so afraid? Afraid of what? She shook her head and forced herself to stop. It was almost time. Few more minutes and then she is going to be able to breathe easily again, to sleep peacefully, not to wake up wet from sweating, having nightmares. She spent many sleepless nights just staring at their children, watching them sleep. Especially the first month. Cora came over every day, mostly to check on her if she even ate.

Regina was never like that. She never showed fear, never let people know about her weakness. But everything was different with Emma. Emma was her other half, she made her feel whole, healthy, she loved to love Emma and most of all, the fact that Emma loved her often brought tears into her eyes.

So the thought that she could lose the blonde was hurting her, hurting her so much she often couldn't breathe.

Only few more minutes and the stones are going to fall off her heart.

Finally, finally the plane has landed.

She was standing in the hall, hypnotizing the gate, searching for long blonde hair. With every blonde she felt relieve and with every blonde that wasn't her Emma she felt worse.

And then, there she was. Long blonde hair falling down on her shoulders, eyes searching for that one brunette. And then she saw her. The world stopped and Emma ran, ran to Regina who was just standing there with her arms along her body and tears falling down her face. Their lips spread in a salty smile and they hugged. They hugged so tight they could hardly breathe. They cupped each other's head and they cried. They cried and sobbed and smiled and pressed the other closer to herself, not willing to let go.

"Please, don't ever go away again, please…" Regina whispered it in to the blonde hair, trying to kiss Emma's cheek and kissing every spot of her face.

"I won't, I promise," and Emma hugged her tight once more and then pulled away, just to cup Regina's face and look her in her eyes.


End file.
